A Needed Soul
by FOXZILA44
Summary: Four clans, WinterClan, FallClan, SpringClan and SummerClan, all live far from the four original clans. One day, Jayfeather of ThunderClan, and Winterstar of WinterClan, receive a prophecy. The only cat able to fulfill that prophecy is a mere warrior, Maplestorm. Will she make it to the other clans? Will she help save them from impending doom?


**A/N: This is unedited from my Quotev account, so it may not contain the best material, but if I actually do continue with the story, the writing material will be much better, believe me. I also know I said I wouldn't post stories unless they are completely finished, but I'm seeing if anyone will actually like this story in the first place. If I get 6-10 good reviews, and the same amount of favorites or follows. If not, I'll take it down after about a week or so. So, enjoy the prologue!**

_A new danger will arise; one that's all purpose is to destroy the clans with tooth and claw, but will be protected by the maple's thick cover._

That was the prophecy. That was the reason why she had to travel across across the mountains. Why she had to make the whole journey alone. This news had arrived to her one sunny day in WinterClan camp:

_"You wanted to speak with me?" the maple brown, white and dark brown she-cat poked her head into the leader's den. A white tom with black eye markings and some black patches looked up._

_"Yes, I do," he meowed, sitting up in his nest. He groomed through his fur briskly, then curled his tail around his paws, beckoning with his tail for the she-cat to come in. She dipped her head, stepping inside and sitting in front of him._

_"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" she asked. The white tom rolled his shoulder, then focused his dark blue gaze on her._

_"There are other clans," he meowed finally, and she blinked._

_"Well, of course there are. FallClan, SpringClan and SummerClan," she meowed somewhat slowly, but he only shook his head._

_"No. There are other clans, living in a forest far from here," he responded, "There are four clans: ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan. These clans have lived for countless seasons, but had to move from their original forest because of twolegs tearing up their home. But, there is a prophecy.. something is coming to the clans, to destroy them, and the prophecy states that only the maple's thick cover will protect them. I pondered for days, thinking what it could mean. That's when I got it; the maple's thick cover. With the guidance of StarClan, and myself as well, I figured it out; You, Maplestorm, have to go to the clans and help save them. You and you alone," he finished, and Maplestorm's mouth dropped open slightly. She sat there, rigid with surprise, tail bushed up slightly._

_"B-but Winterstar.. this can't be right..! Why did StarClan choose me? Why am I so special?" she asked worriedly. Dark blue met maple-silver as the two cats eyes locked together._

_"Because they did. You have some special gift. Now, travel across the mountains and to a pool surrounded by stone. That is all I can tell you. Use that gift to help save those clans."_

_ Some gift.._ Maplestorm pondered as she looked at her paws, crossing a large moor. She still had not figured out the gift, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on the journey ahead. Cross the mountains.. she had done that awhile ago, meeting some strange cats, but never really bothering to get to know them more. All she knew was that they were in a tribe. But one of them.. what was the name? Stormfur or something? Yes, he had mentioned he had once lived in the clans. In RiverClan. But her objective was not the clan of the river. At least, she didn't think. She had dreamed, and StarClan had came to her in her dream, letting her get a glimpse of the cat she needed to meet at the pool; a grey tabby. A tom, she was sure, and was almost certain his eyes were blue.

Sighing, she shook away the thoughts, glancing around. A sudden scent bathed her tongue.. the scent of rabbits, and cats. _It must be a border.. _she thought, whiskers twitching._ I better leave. _she bounded down the moor quickly, and a large, crystal clear lake came into view, the dying moonlight rippling over the undisturbed surface. She stopped for a moment, admiring it. She had nothing like that back at home.. she smiled faintly, before running to the water, then lapped up a few droplets. She had made it to where the four clans were. Her journey was over, yet it was also just beginning.

She padded towards a river, and jumped it swiftly, landing with ease, even though she was not exactly used to jumping rivers back home. She headed up a slope, until a hollow came into view. Blinking, she padded quickly towards it, and the tang of sweet, icy water hit her mouth. She took in a slight breath. She made it. She padded towards it, entering the hollow, padding down a spiral pathway, her paws slipping into the prints of cats most likely from seasons ago. She stopped, the scent of a cat flooding her mouth. A tom also. She peered cautiously, seeing a grey tabby tom. _The cat. _she instantly thought, and he turned his head in her direction. She gasped, looking straight into his eyes. He was... blind? Was this surely the right cat?

"Your scent is unfamiliar.. you smell as if you have crossed mountain," he mumbled, but loud enough so she could hear. Maplestorm gulped faintly, padding towards him more, and amazingly, he turned his head as she walked, as if staring right at her. He narrowed his head and gaze slightly, then tipped his head to the side. "The maple that will protect the forest..?" he questioned slowly. Maplestorm nodded, forgetting he was blind. She realized this soon, and knew she had to speak.

"My name is Maplestorm. I have traveled across the mountains from WinterClan. I have come to help your clan, and any other of the clans that need the help," she meowed, just stopping her voice from quivering. His eyes widened faintly, and it grew quiet for a few moments. Maplestorm looked at the ground, not sure what else to say. She heard quiet pawsteps, and she felt fur brush hers slightly, then a tail tip flick her ear. She looked over, seeing he was now behind her, beginning to head out. He glanced back over at her.

"My name is Jayfeather, a medicine cat. I welcome you to ThunderClan," he meowed.


End file.
